


in which Mei and her wife and two husbands have a child together

by iriris, StoryTellerBoneZone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kawaii Chibi Shark, M/M, Multi, Obvious Difference Between Writig Styles, Polyamorous Relationships, Pregnancy, Roasting, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriris/pseuds/iriris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone
Summary: Mei Nguyen is nearly thirty, and she's pregnant.Her house of 19 have interesting reactions.





	in which Mei and her wife and two husbands have a child together

**Author's Note:**

> A writing practice with my friend Berry (aka storytellerbonezone). 
> 
> Essentially I wrote 1 paragraph and Berry wrote the next one, so if there's any difference between styles that's why.

  
Two lines.

Two lines spelled out the truth for Mei. Two, simple lines.

She’s pregnant.

Pregnant.

It was an autumn day. After another attempt of the natural form of impregnation after another therapy session involving her magical husband, she finally saw what she wanted. The others were hugging her at the time, their warmth simultaneously comforted her and prevented her from cheering. There was a rush and thrill as she was gently picked up and nuzzled by Damien and Pax. Ashe got the first claim on giving her the first kiss. It was a blissful rush of adrenaline and anxiety.

Mei was thoroughly wrapped up with a blanket of joy and happiness, yet also: nervousness. This was her first time even having a child- would she be a good enough mother? Would they be good enough parents? But with the support of her partners, the fear was quickly quelled with some form of confidence; now it was time to tell the others about the pregnancy.

She whipped out her phone and opened up the group chat “Carthage” group. It was a quick message. If Mei had the chance, she would text, “We need to talk. Meet in den?”

Life, and life mages, have different plans. Before she even has a chance, Pax had already told everyone, “We finally got Mei prego she’s gonna swell like a lovely balloon <3 <3 <3 <3 :3 :3 :D”

Everyone was thoroughly flipping the fuck out. Phoebe, B, and Silver were sending their congratulations, B declaring that he knew all along, followed by invisible rolled eyes. Adam and Mano were initially surprised, often with lots of “:O” emotes and “!!!!!!!!!!”, but in the end they were happy for their close friends. Morgan and Nicolas were the same as their parents in reply to the pregnancy, as well as Bokamoso, HOK, and Martin.

However, there were a few… interesting reactions, to say the least..

First and foremost, Eirwen decided to rain goats from above in the most literal fashion she can. As a spirit, all that was required of her was to cast a little spiritual mojo, transform into her patented Mega Sheep form, and the sheep specters began to rain from above. If she wasn’t doing this every time they attempted a natural ‘consummation,’ it might startle them. Her calling it a “kid shower” wasn’t helping. There were so many things wrong with those two words for Mei to even begin to mention.

Heartache of Kine and Shadow of Hawks, Mei’s adopted family vampires, weren'’t up yet. When they check their phone, she knows that they’ll sing nothing but praise and support.  
Martin had sent a picture of the pool modified ever so subtly to have a smiley face. B was upset he used a nail gun in the pool to make that smiley face. Mei appreciated the effort. Damien and Mano, the other two pool residents, did not.

Anemone had messaged that she’ll breed white roses for their new baby. It was a sweet and subtle gift. Mei could hear Apollo’s cheers from in the attic. It wasn’t subtle and far more of a congratulations towards Pax.

Mei at first was mildly embarrassed at all the celebration, but that embarrassment was quickly forgotten when she remembered that her cousin, Kaleo, was still a very prominent member in their home, and the odd silence from the person in the group chat had unnerved her greatly. Uncurling herself from Ashe’s and Damien’s side (who had whined and asked where she was going, to which the female responded with a sudden hunger for peanut butter and raw, untoasted bread) Mei escaped the room after much struggle and set onto the path to Kaleo’s room.

Mei knocks on the wooden door gently, barely a tap. After a moment of silence and an inquisitive eyebrow raise, Mei quietly opens the door and slowly peers into the room with her remaining functional eye. His room is almost spotless, a strange occurrence for Mei’s neatfreak cousin. There’s a bit of clutter on the floor by the window and the window itself is open without Kaleo being inside. She opens the door more and quickly scans the room for details. She leaves shrugging but genuinely disappointed. She was excited to tell Kaleo the great news.

Looks like I’ll have to tell him later, Mei thinks as she walks down the hall, not going in any specific direction before bumping into someone. Stumbling a little bit, she looks up and sees it’s B.

“Oh, Mei,” B says distantly, his tired eyes gleaming a tad bit. “I was looking for you.”

“For what?” The young woman asked, but the man before her merely shrugged and tugged on her hand, leading her to the kitchen where Phoebe and Silver were. Four steaming mugs of tea were placed on the marble countertops, steam rising from the golden liquid as Mei smelled… chamomile?

Mei sits down down at the kitchen table. With a solemn face, B slowly pulls out a bazooka.

“We all knew this was going to happen eventually,” B begins, “but at one point. You’re going to need to tell your child to ‘get mommy’s bazooka.’ You may no-”

“Why must you do this?”

“I feel compelled, it’s a habitual thing, you see. When my mother was alive, she once told me to get her ba-”

Silver interrupts, noting Mei slowly backing out of the kitchen, “What the dumb ass is trying to say is that we’re going to need to have a parent-kid talk.”

“I’m not your child though.” Mei passively remarks.

Phoebe’s eyes droop as she says, “Mei, you’ve lived with us since you were sixteen and you’re almost thirty. That’s half your life.”

Mei thinks for a brief moment before that fact dawns on her. Before she can get too far in her train of thought, B’s hand gets Mei’s attention.

B coughs and says, “Right so. We just need to talk about raising a kid.”

Before he could say more, Damien slid on the wooden floors of the house in her fuzzy wool socks with a raised fist and a pregnancy test with two lines on it.

“Guys guess what!” Damien cheered out. B’s mouth goes slightly agape in dumbfoundedness. Before he could say anything, Mei says, “You have my pregnancy test?”

“Not yours!” Damien cheers, a big wide toothy smile plastered on her face.

At first, Mei didn’t understand. Her head shifted to the side as she began to look at Damien’s posture and hand positioning. Then her eyebrows raised as she mouthed, “Really?” to Damien.

Damien nodded back.

“Nice. Now I don’t have to give this speech twice.” B says with a proud smirk.

Silver just smiles and gets up, pulling another box of chamomile tea from the cupboard, turning on the kettle to boil the water. Phoebe adjusts her positioning in her seat. “Come on, sit down. You’re in this too.”

Damien just sits in her wife’s lap, curling one arm behind her back and resting her head on her chest. Mei loops her arm around Damien’s waist and lets it sit there. “Anyways, back to what you’re saying?”

“Right… Well. Do you have any questions?” B asks.

Damien couldn’t contain, “When do we do baby showers?”

“I knew it was wrong!” everyone could hear above. B managed to stay focused on Damien and Mei but everyone else looked at the floating sheep spirit ewesdropping.

As B stared at Damien and Mei, he could barely contain the dad jokes. It was so appropriate but he needed to make sure they paid attention. But the dad jokes called to him.

“So you do baby showers normally after you find out the babies’ gender.”

“Damien has a girl inside her. I have a boy” Mei deadpans. When B, Silver, and Phoebe look at her funny, she shrugs, and says, “Janus did it. Magically.”

Damien sing songs, “Magic!” as Mei’s backup choir.

“Right. Any other questions?” Silver asks.

“Okay so I know this is inappropriate but…” Damien begins before trailing. Everyone looks at her.

“It’s okay Sharky, it’s important to know every-” B lectures before being cut off with Damien blurts.

“Is it okay if we still have sex?”

“Except that. That was very inappropriate. Also, before the first trimester. Don’t ask why I know.”

“He looked it up for us.” Phoebe chimes in with a smirk. B looks at her as if he was Caesar watching Octavius.

Mei could practically hear Morgan and Nicolas gagging from upstairs.

“Any other questions?” Phoebe asks.

Mei thinks briefly before asking, “Is it okay to get my boobs grabbed while I’m pregnant?”

“Sorry…” Damien starts. B just nods.

“Damien trust me, don’t do it. Do you do it to her like these two fucking assholes did to me!” Silver says, her voice raising as vicious memories flood back into her. Mei can see B and Phoebe fist bump behind her.

Mei quickly diffuses the situation with another question. “Do I still get to drink coffee.”

B’s eyes flash up from his secret pocket, where he stores his phone, where he secretly googled  
‘Is caffeine okay for pregnant ladies’. “Only one cup a day.” B decides to say.

Mei sags visibly. Phoebe pats her sympathetically on the back. “There, there, you’ll learn to channel your frustrations in another way.”

“Phoebe, no-” B starts.

But Mei interrupts him with “Like what?”

“Like demanding your partners to satisfy your food cravings or suffer your wrath,” Silver says darkly to her daughter-not-really. “Speaking of which, do you two want anything right now?”

“Feeeeeesh,” Damien drawls as she melts into her wife’s arms like a true kawaii shark. Mei tries not to purr like a cat, though this does bring up a few questions. Can Damien even eat raw fish while she’s pregnant? Would Damien eat literally anything else?

Mei pauses before voicing her cravings; “Something sweet and spicy, I suppose.”

“How ‘bout buffalo wings? We can get the spicy kind for you.” Phoebe suggests helpfully, to which Mei looks at her kawaii wife for agreement. Damien just shrugs.

“Yeah, sure.” Mei agrees, finding her fingers getting tangled in Damien’s hair. Phoebe nods and peels herself away from her wife’s ass, walking into the other room to order the food items. B clears his throat.

“That it?”

“Think so,” Mei says, before catching Silver’s gaze when her eyes flicker over to her mother-not-really. Mei gently pokes Damien’s side three times, who slides off her lap with ease. “I want to talk to Silver about… stuff, though.”

“Ah.” Is all B says. There’s a brief, awkward pause before Damien interrupts it with a “Bbbbbbb, I wanna show you something~” The best waifu grabs B by the arm and drags him out of the room, leaving Silver and Mei all alone in the kitchen. Silver immediately sits down on the chair next to Mei, who rubs her arms nervously.

Resting a comforting hand on her daughter’s shoulder, she asks softly, “What’s up?”

“Do you think I’ll be good enough?” Mei blurts out, quickly adding with, “A good enough mom, I mean.”

A brief pause.

Silver rubs her daughter’s shoulder. “You know,” She begins, voice kind and reassuring. “I thought the same too. I wondered if I was going to be a good enough mom for Nic and Morgan…”

“Did you end up a good mom?” Mei asks.

Silver’s face goes from bliss from the memories to downright offended.

“If you weren’t pregnant right now,” Silver begins raising up her muscular arm and a clenched fist, “Your ass would be out.”

“Couldn’t resist.”

“Anyway, from everything that I learned from raising Nicolas and Morgan, is that no. You probably aren’t. But, you’re going to be the mom that your kids need.”

“Oh…”

“Also, make sure bunny boy doesn’t spoil your kids. That’s gonna be our job. And Kaleo… And Apollo. And Heartache of Kine. And ho boy, when Shadow finds out Damien’s prego…”

“Oh.”

“Do you wanna ask me anything else sweetie?”

“No I’m go-”

Mei is interrupted with B shouted, “No, you can’t get your kid to eat raw fish. That’s a you and Martin only thing.”

“But come on! Just a little! Pleeeaaase~!”

“No.”

“Plee-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there and tell you no.”

“Lemme go ask Mei ri-”

Mei shouts towards the living room, “No!”

“Awww, fine, but only ‘cos wifey said so.” Damien whines in response.

Suddenly the door slams open, revealing a tall male, with his black hair slicked back and wearing a crisp suit. Kaleo. He has a large, bulky bag slung over his shoulder, and a cigarette sticking out between his lips.

It would’ve been a somewhat badass and menacing scene, except for two things: one, it’s Kaleo of all people, who despite being apart of a literal mafia believes that aliens are abducting cows from Earth, and second, B shouting, “Oi, there are two pregnant missus’, you better put that out!”

Kaleo instantly drops the cigarette and crushes it with his shoe before running inside (not without taking his shoes off of course) and zooms to his baby cousin, clutching her shoulders with a terrifying-but-not-painful grip. “Mei. I heard.”

“That I’m…?” Mei trails off, very confused.

“I am so, so sorry.” The older man apologizes, shaking his head. “I should’ve protected you more. But there’s no going back.”

“I don’t know where this is going.” Mei replies honestly.

Kaleo picks up the large bag from the floor and holds it up to Mei. It’s full of baby items, from diapers to clothes to even toys for toddlers. “The family and I bought you some of these, but I couldn’t carry all of them on foot. There’s gonna be a truck on your way soon.”

“I- Kaleo-”

Apollo’s voice is heard shouting from above screaming, “Kaleo! You shrewd bastard! I had spent my money for a truck load of baby supplies!”

Kaleo gasps deeply. Damien gasps deeply. Eirwen also gasps deeply, wanting to be included in the mortal thing they keep doing.

“Why are you two. Kaleo why cousin?”

“‘Why cousin?’ The truck load of condoms I bought you didn’t stop your pregnancy!”

Damien hides her red face and she quickly goes, “Hehe.” Phoebe does not look impressed. Silver does. But Phoebe does not.

“That thing better not come here, Kaleo. Storage is meant for mythical and magical artifacts,” B lectures.

“And dead bodies!” Eirwen cheers.

“And dead bodies.” B finishes.

“My cousins children must have the best life. What kind of organized crime family would I be apart of if we couldn’t afford our members guns?”

“Please don’t tell me you bought my kid guns.”

Kaleo opens his mouth before looking at Mei’s singular glaring eye. Kaleo looks to the sides and downs and closes his mouth.

“Kaleo! Why would you think of getting my baby a gun!?”

“Should I not made them a sword then?” B chimes in.

“No! Well, maybe. Not when they’re a baby!” Mei chirps.

“Well I gave Morgan a little play carpentry hammer when she was a baby.”

“Yeah but you gave her an actual carpentry hammer when she was a toddler.”

“Well I didn’t give it to her. She stole it from the tool box and I didn’t have the heart to take it back.”

“B!” Mei shouts.

“Mei.” B replies. Mei groans and facepalms.

“Okay- just. Okay.” Mei is extremely close to having a meltdown, and she’s only thirty minutes into pregnancy. Fantastic. Damien gently hugs Mei’s arm and pulls her away from the entire situation.

“I’m taking my wifey now, kay thanks!” Damien shouts as the group starts arguing about the truckload of baby supplies sent from the mafia. Mei allows herself to be dragged away by her wife back into their room.

Damien’s small hands rub smooth circles on Mei’s back. “You okay?” She asks as she places a soft kiss on Mei’s cheek.

Mei nods, feeling a bit groggy. “I need a nap,” She decides on saying. She looks up and finds an empty space where Ashe and Pax were previously laying- maybe they went out? Regardless, she lays down on the giant mattress, bringing her beautiful wife with her. One hand is gently stroking Damien’s hair (who purrs loudly) and the other on her stomach. Reality finally sets in: she’s pregnant.

Forty-five minutes into pregnancy, and to say she’s overwhelmed is an understatement. But Mei’s got a huge, loving family, and three loving partners to fall back on. As well as a fellow pregnant lady at her side.

Mei closes her eye and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
